Never Too Late
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: SasuNaru story rated M for later chapters. Very sweet first chapter and I promise it will get even better.
1. Never Too Late

First off I don't own anything. This is an angst/friendship/pending romance fic with no smut. So if you're looking for a good lemon either wait for later chapters or go somewhere else. I promise there will be lemons but not for a little bit. Hope you enjoy

-----On with the story-----

Sasuke had always been good at hiding his emotions. Mask set firmly in place whenever he was in the company of anyone, but when he is alone…that's another story. He was depressed, he knew that and he was okay with it. He was okay with looking out at the world and not seeing anything. Yes he missed his family, but they were becoming a distant memory. The only one left was his brother, who had not been seen in years. Some thought he was dead but Sasuke knew better. He was simply out their somewhere biding his time, waiting to kill again.

Maybe Itachi felt the way he himself did, maybe just maybe his Niisan was as hopeless as he was. This thought almost made the poor Uchiha feel better; he wasn't the only one out there who felt this way. But then again this could all be a sick fantasy of a sad boy who needs to somehow feel a connection to the world.

Sighing Sasuke knew he couldn't take this anymore, moving towards the medicine cabinet he opened it. Looking threw the contents, finding what he was looking for he grabbed it and walked back to his room. Popping the lid of the bottle of pills he emptied the contents and swallowed them in one fluid motion. Lying back on his bed he waited, a single tear running down his pale cheek. It would all be over in a matter of minutes…this thought comforted him and he smiled sadly.

**This world will never be**

**What I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Who would have guessed it**

**I will not leave alone**

**Everything that I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late**

It's never too late 

Naruto had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, something wasn't right. On instinct he knew it was the Uchiha who was in trouble. Sprinting the short distance to the Uchiha estate that Sasuke still resided in, Naruto flung open the door without knocking. Quickly ascending the stairs Naruto burst into Sasuke's room. His breath hitched at the site, Sasuke was lying there white as a sheet but still breathing but shallowly.

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around**

'Cause it's not too late 

**It's never too late**

"TEME WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto shouted in panic.

Sasuke didn't move but his eyes locked with Naruto's almost in a silent plea. What he wanted Naruto didn't know, but he'd be damned if he let his best friend and teammate die.

Quickly walking towards the immobile boy, Naruto lifted him into a sitting position. While supporting him Naruto looked at the empty pill bottle next to the boy.

"Shit Sasuke…you didn't…no….you couldn't have!" Naruto gasped out.

Quickly Naruto did the only thing he could think of, he forced his finger into the taller boys mouth and pushed past his gag reflex. Sasuke gagged immediately and retched all over himself, Naruto and the bed. Half dissolved pills lay everywhere, and all Naruto could do was stare.

Snapping out of it he realized Sasuke needed to be taken care of and _**fast. **_Pulling the taller boy into his arms bridal style, Naruto sprinted with inhuman speed to Tsunade. Praying to Kami-Sama that she was close by. With what Naruto could only consider dumb luck, he found her on the street talking to some village children cheerfully. This cheerfulness disappeared instantly however when she saw Naruto with a crazed look holding an almost unconscious Uchiha.

**No one will ever see**

**This side reflected**

**And if there's something wrong**

**Who would have guessed it**

**And I have left alone**

**Everything that I own**

**To make you feel like**

**It's not too late**

**It's never too late**

"Naruto what happened?" Tsunade asked taking the raven-haired boy from Naruto and walking quickly towards the hospital, Naruto in tow.

"I got a bad feeling and went to check on him…he was lying in bed and well…there was an empty pill bottle next to him, I made him throw up the pills. He'll be okay right Tsunade-San?" The blonde rambled in a panicky voice.

"I don't know Naruto…he looks pretty bad. But he's lucky you found him before the pills dissolved fully."

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

It's never too late 

Naruto's eyes started to water, and before he could stop it his body was shaking with sobs.

"Please fix him Tsunade-San…please." Naruto gasped crying harder.

"Don't…cry…Dobe…" Sasuke whispered almost to softly for anyone to hear. He was weak but he felt the need to comfort the blonde idiot, who had probably saved his life.

Looking at the raven-haired boy shocked, both Naruto and Tsunade exhaled sharply and Naruto even smiled softly threw his tears. The boy still had his sick twisted sense of humor, which I guess you could consider a good thing. The boy however passed out quickly, the energy used to speak was too much for him.

Quickening their pace the two finally reached the hospital, Naruto threw open the doors. They strode in and were greeted by a nurse whose face promptly went almost as pale as the unconscious boys.

**This world will never be**

**What I expected**

And if I don't belong 

"I need a doctor, now!" Cried the nurse.

A doctor came rushing towards the group fallowed closely by two men with a stretcher. Placing the unconscious boy on the stretcher the doctor and the nurse rushed off to the ER fallowed closely by Naruto and Tsunade. They were however stopped by the nurse and told to wait in the waiting room until they called them back.

"He better be okay." Naruto growled out while pacing the hall, almost until you could see the path worn into the floor.

Sighing the older blonde merely stayed quite, knowing it would do no good to answer Naruto. It would only make him more nervous then he already was if she told him the Uchiha's chances.

Hours later

Naruto had finally stopped pacing and was now sitting down next to the blonde women. Every time he closed his eyes he would shake himself awake, determined not to sleep until he knew Sasuke would be okay.

A nurse appeared and Naruto quickly jumped up, "Is he okay?!" was the first thing out of the blondes mouth.

Sighing the nurse said "He should be okay, you were lucky you found him as soon as you did. You saved his life…he however is in really bad shape. It will take quite some time for his body to recover from all the toxins it was forced to ingest."

Both Tsunade and Naruto exhaled loudly simultaneously. Naruto thanked Kami-Sama for his friend's safety, before he remembered he hadn't seen Sasuke yet.

"When can I see him?" Naruto said quickly.

"You can now if you'd like, he is recovering but he is still unconscious." The nurse told Naruto who immediately jumped up.

"Lead the way, please." Naruto said sharply.

Fallowing the nurse into a white room, Naruto immediately ran to Sasuke's bed and fell down on his knees crying. The boy looked weak and he was paler then white, he was almost translucent. 'Uchiha Sasuke, The Avenger…the strongest rookie in Konoha, and last but not least my best friend…looks dead.' Naruto thought to himself still crying. While the blonde boy had his head down he didn't notice onyx eyes flutter and finally open.

"Dobe…I…told…you…not…to…cry." Sasuke spoke slowly, barely above a whisper. But to Naruto it was like Sasuke was talking right into his ear. Head shooting up, Naruto looked at Sasuke threw teary eyes. Not quite believing that he had heard the Uchiha speak at all.

"W-what?" Came the highly intelligent response.

Laughing, although it sounded more like coughing, Sasuke looked into the blondes azure eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto." Sasuke said sincerely.

These words brought Naruto back to reality and if Sasuke hadn't been laying in a hospital bed at the time…oh boy would he be now! Furiously Naruto shook his fist at the raven-haired boy.

"Next time you want to kill yourself Uchiha, you come to me okay?! Don't fucking scare me like that! I thought you would die…" Naruto practically screamed. "What would I do without you?" he then added softly, almost to himself. Mentally shaking himself Naruto glared hard at the sick boy in front of him.

'Stupid Teme…how could he think of leaving me all alone?' Naruto thought sadly. Without thinking, Naruto leaned over and placed a soft loving kiss on Sasuke's pale cheek. "You scared me Sasuke…more then you know." Naruto whispered in the boy's ear, before going back to his original kneeling position.

Startled by the kiss Sasuke just stared at the blonde blushing slightly, not knowing why he had done that and even more important why had the simple kiss sent shivers down his spine?

"We'll get threw this Sasuke…I promise. I can help you, I'll stay at your house if you want so you wont be as lonely." Naruto said desperately.

"I'd like that Uzumaki…" Sasuke said, voice steadier then it had been before.

Smiling at the Uchiha, Naruto Got up to tell Tsunade that Sasuke was okay. He was stopped before he could take a step however by an ice-cold hand on his own.

"Please don't leave me." Sasuke said, fear showing in his voice. Something Naruto had never heard there before.

Sitting down on the bed next to Sasuke then laying back, Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke. Placing a warm friendly arm over the Uchiha's body protectively.

"If it'll keep you safe, I'll never leave you." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**Maybe we'll turn it around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late (It's never too late)**

**It's not too late**

It's never too late 

-----TBC-----

I hope you all liked it. Please keep checking back, and while you're here drop a review I love you all!

-Black Sky


	2. Naked

I don't own anything! The song is Naked by Avril Lavigne, which I obviously don't own.

Minor yaoi.

----Story-----

Sasuke woke up to the beeping of the heart monitor by his bed. Sighing he looked to his side, which was significantly warmer, then the rest of his body. Noticing Naruto right away by his golden hair, Sasuke smiled softly. A knock on the door brought the raven teen out of his happy state, his face immediately went back to its trademark scowl.

**I wake up in the morning**

**Put on my face**

**The one that's gonna get me**

**Through another day**

**Doesn't really matter**

**How I feel inside**

**'Cause life is like a game sometimes**

"Come in." He all but growled at what he assumed was a nurse. Instead in walked Kakashi fallowed closely by Sakura, the girl practically radiating concern. This only made Sasuke scowl harder before he said

"What do you want?" Came the rude question.

"We were so worried Sasuke-Kun!!!!" Sakura all but squealed.

"Hush or you'll wake Naruto up." Were Kakashi's first words that were said with amusement dancing in his blue eye.

This snapped Sasuke out of his own thoughts and he looked down at the blonde again. Trying his best to glare, though only succeeding in half smiling at the boy, Sasuke turned back to Kakashi.

"What's that supposed to mean pervert?" he gritted out.

"Ohhh nothing, you two just looked so cute!" Kakashi teased mercilessly.

At this moment Naruto conveniently decided to wake up.

"Whas goin on? Why are yawn Kakashi and Sakura here?" Said a very sleepy Naruto.

"Oh they were just stopping by to say hello, _and now they're leaving_." Sasuke said in a mock friendly voice that came out sounding more then a little fake.

"Right, right we were on our way out." Kakashi took the hint walking towards the door.

"Whoa? We just got here!" Sakura whined.

She was quickly cut off though by a stern look from Kakashi. Fallowing him out sulkily, Sakura waved goodbye and walked threw the door.

Exhaling loudly Sasuke turned towards the confused blonde and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Dobe, you didn't miss anything." Sasuke said smirking.

"Oh okay." Naruto said yawning again and laying down intent on sleeping some more. This idea however was short lived as a nurse bustled in and looking at the two boys with a shocked face she immediately told Naruto to get out.

"Why?" Was the short response, even as he got up to leave.

"The patient is in very bad condition and needs his rest, now shoo. You may come back during visiting hours if you'd like."

Naruto quickly kissed Sasuke on the cheek, giving him a pointed look that clearly stated 'Stay safe or I'll kick your scrawny ass into the next dynasty.' before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

-----A Few Months Later-----

Naruto had visited Sasuke in the hospital everyday until he got out, and they were now living together in the Uchiha mansion. Just incase Sasuke decided that life wasn't worth it anymore, Naruto would always be there to talk to him.

Over the months they had been living together Sasuke had developed a crush on the blonde he now affectionately called his Dobe. He had gathered the guts to tell him after a few days and they now considered themselves lovers.

"Teemmeee." Naruto whined at the Uchiha. "I don't wanna train today, we don't have any missions and Kakashi isn't having us train as a team." the blonde said pouting cutely as the two sat on the couch in the living room.

Sighing at the boys whining Sasuke gave in, after all he could never seem to refuse Naruto anything anymore.

**But then you came around me**

**The walls just disappeared**

**Nothing to surround me**

And keep me from my fears 

**I'm unprotected**

**See how I've opened up**

**Oh, you've made me trust**

"If we don't train today you have to promise to train tomorrow, got that Blondie?" Sasuke said in a strict but affectionate tone.

Sighing in mock exasperation Naruto leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's pale lips, deepening the kiss Sasuke placed a hand on he back of Naruto's head pulling him close. Moaning into the others lips Naruto opened his mouth for the eager raven boy, who promptly started a war with his tongue.

Pulling away, Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark eyes for a moment

"Do I still have too?" Naruto said in his cutest voice.

Letting out a frustrated growl Sasuke gritted out "Yes _Naru-Chan_...you do!"

Pouting again Naruto sighed, "Fine Teme, but I get to choose what we do!"

"Hn...Whatever you say." Sasuke said grinning slightly at his lover's childishness.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked turning to the boy next to him.

"Nani?" Sasuke replied lost in thought.

"I think I love you, like for real." Naruto said blushing madly.

Startled Sasuke looked at Naruto like a fish out of water, "Y-y-you what?" Sasuke asked not believing what he had heard.

"I love you." Came the more confident reply.

"What do you mean? We've only been together for a few months." Sasuke said shaken up severely.

"Look I love you Uchiha Sasuke and I have for years, not months." Naruto said as if he was explaining something to a particularly stubborn child.

Finally confident that this was real, Sasuke flashed Naruto the most beautiful smile the younger boy had ever seen, "I love you too Dobe."

**Because I've never felt like this before**

**I'm naked**

**Around you**

**Does it show?**

**You see right through me**

**And I can't hide**

**I'm naked**

**Around you**

And it feels so right 

-----TBC-----

Hope you all liked it! Not much action but it'll get better soon. Drop a review loves!

-Black Sky


	3. Heaven

I don't own anything (haven't I said that enough? Ah well…) the song is Heaven by DJ Sammy (originally by Bryan Adams) and I don't own that either. Graphic lemon, don't like, don't read!

-----Story-----

**Oh, thinking about all our younger years, **

**There was only you and me, **

**We were young and wild and free. **

**Now nothing can take you away from me. **

**We've been down that road before, **

**But that's over now. **

**You keep me coming back for more.**

Sasuke was still a little stunned by the blonde's confession. Happy beyond belief, but stunned nonetheless. Maybe tonight would be the night…Sasuke had wanted to show Naruto how deep his feelings were for a while now. He had been to scared of rejection until now, but Naruto had said he loved him. Wasn't that enough of a reassurance? Making a decision Sasuke decided it was indeed time.

"Naruto, would you go pick up some groceries? We are almost out of food." Sasuke said knowing this would get Naruto's attention; the blonde did love his food.

"Okay." The blonde said happily, kissing Sasuke one last time before walking to the door and slipping on his shoes.

Once the boy was gone Sasuke walked up the stairs to the room he shared with Naruto and preceded to get the room ready.

Once he was content with how the room looked, Sasuke went to the kitchen to make dinner. Putting the rice in the rice cooker, Sasuke started making food he knew Naruto loved. He even went as far as to make a small amount of miso ramen.

Once he was satisfied with his handy work he set about making the table presentable, putting out a few candles and laying out the best dishes. Finally happy with what he had done, the raven-haired boy put the finishing touches on the meal just as he sensed Naruto's return.

Walking in Naruto sniffed the air and immediately went towards the delicious smell. Walking into the dining room Naruto stopped dead, laid out on the table was an assortment of food that not only smelled delicious but looked just as good. And to top it all of the most delicious thing or rather person sat at the table facing him, a soft smile adorning the usually stoic face.

Naruto was speechless, 'had Sasuke done all of this for him?' thought the boy.

As if in answer to his silent question Sasuke got up with the grace only an Uchiha could muster, and walked towards the dumbstruck boy. Placing a feather soft kiss on the blonde's cheek, Sasuke took his hand and led him to the table.

Taking the hint Naruto knelt and waited for Sasuke to do the same. Once they were both sitting the boys said their thanks and ate the delicious meal talking amiably to each other.

After they finished eating Sasuke stood and walked over to Naruto offering a hand to the boy. Taking the hand Naruto stood and followed silently after the older teen who walked up the stairs towards the bedroom.

Baffled as to why they were going to bed at 9:00pm but choosing not to question the raven's motives, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed lightly showing his trust without words.

Once they got to the bedroom Sasuke released Naruto's hand and told him to close his eyes and stay put. Opening the door Sasuke stepped inside and lit the candles and incense. Walking back to Naruto who had dutifully obeyed his request, he leaned down and kissed his Dobe lightly on the lips. Pulling back, Sasuke told Naruto to open his eyes.

Naruto did as told and gasped audibly,

"Sasuke? What is all this for?" Naruto said softly, dumbstruck for the second time that evening.

The whole room was lit with black red and white candles. Black silk sheets had replaced the normally blue sheets and the white pillows had been replaced with red silk ones. The room smelled of vanilla and roses from the incense, setting the mood perfectly.

**Baby you're all that I want. **

**When you're lying here in my arms **

**I'm finding it hard to believe **

**We're in heaven.**

Naruto turned to Sasuke, questions showing in his eyes.

"I'm at your disposal tonight, you have me fully. I am and forever will be yours and only yours." Sasuke punctuated his speech with a passionate kiss; letting all his emotions flow threw his lips.

Not breaking the kiss Sasuke led Naruto to the bed gently pushing him onto it on his back.

Slowly crawling up towards the still speechless blonde, Sasuke laid down flush against the younger boy claiming his lips once again in a passionate kiss. This one however was much slower and much more sensual, as if they had all the time in the world. Naruto finally found his voice and he gently detached himself from Sasuke's lips, staring up into those endless dark eyes

"Sasuke, are you sure about this?" Naruto asked in a worried voice.

Looking slightly put out for a brief second Sasuke looked back into the blue eyes beneath him and said firmly "I'd do anything for you Naruto, I love you so much. I want to prove it to you."

Naruto searched Sasuke's eyes for any lies and saw only love, trust and most of all truth in the normally blank stare. Satisfied with what he saw, Naruto placed a hand behind Sasuke's head tangling his fingers in the silky raven hair. He then pulled Sasuke down into a mind blowing kiss, making sure to put his trust into the kiss.

**Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. **

**There's a lot that I could say **

**But just hold me now, **

**Cause our love will light the way.**

Licking the older boys bottom lip gently asking for entrance that was quickly granted, Naruto explored Sasuke's mouth thoroughly. Sasuke moaned softly at the passion he felt in the kiss, kissing back he forced Naruto's tongue back into its owners mouth and took his turn exploring ever part of his lovers mouth, gently ravishing it.

It was Naruto's turn to moan at the feel of Sasuke's silky tongue softly caressing his own. Hearing this Sasuke pushed his hips down into the other boys carefully eliciting a moan from both their mouths as their growing needs rubbed together threw their clothes.

Breaking the kiss leaving a trail of saliva between their lips, Naruto looked up with lust filled eyes; dazed he said, "Do that again, please Sasuke…I need you."

Happy to oblige his lover, Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's again. This time with more force, groaning Sasuke looked down and decided he liked what he saw. Naruto laid there cheeks flushed from arousal eyes shut tight and a light sheen of sweat covered his face.

Leaning down and kissing Naruto's forehead lovingly. He sat up so he was balanced on his knees looking down at the boy beneath him.

"Naruto we can continue if you feel comfortable with it, if not I'm happy to not go any further then this." Sasuke said with concern showing in his tone.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked the Uchiha in the eye "I want this as much as you do, please don't stop." He said sincerely.

Sasuke looked him in the eye for a moment longer before leaning down and kissing Naruto gently but firmly. Slowly, almost hesitantly Sasuke reached down and pulled at the hem of Naruto's shirt, stopping when it was halfway up the boys tan stomach.

Naruto started to get impatient with his lovers uncharacteristic shyness and reached down gripping the boys hand and helped him slip the offending garment all the way off. The blonde then pulled Sasuke's shirt up and off throwing it aside, careful to miss the burning candles.

Pressing their naked torsos together Sasuke continued grinding his hips into the other boys now fully erect member. Causing him to moan over and over, slowly growing louder and louder with each thrust. This in turn pushed Sasuke to moan in appreciation of the erotic noises his lover was making.

Naruto pulled Sasuke down kissing him roughly before flipping them over so he was on top. Getting into a kneeling position Naruto pulled Sasuke up and started to unbutton his pants. Once the garment had been removed along with his boxers, Naruto pushed the naked boy down roughly. Trailing kisses down Sasuke chest and down his inner thigh, purposefully missing the poor Uchiha's aching member. Groaning in annoyance Sasuke did something Uchiha's rarely did…yes people Uchiha Sasuke began begging, " Please Naruto don't tease…unn…I need you."

Grinning against the boy's thigh Naruto looked up, blowing softly on the wet mark he had just left. "What exactly do you want Sasuke-Kun?"

Frustrated with the Dobe's mock innocence he took the blunt approach " I need to take me in your mouth and make me scream your name."

Momentarily stunned by the very sexual statement but recovering quickly, Naruto looked into Sasuke eyes and teasingly licked the tip of Sasuke's weeping cock, "Well when you beg so sweetly…" Naruto said grinning.

Before Sasuke knew what was going on his whole body caught on fire as Naruto's scorching mouth took him fully. Moaning loudly Sasuke bucked his hips recklessly, nearly chocking the poor blonde. Putting one hand firmly on Sasuke's hip Naruto started bobbing his head humming softly. Groaning Sasuke laced his fingers in the gold hair of his lover and helped guide Naruto's inexperienced but talented mouth, over his aching member.

Removing his mouth from Sasuke's cock Naruto started sucking and licking at the vain along the side of Sasuke's length, this in itself almost sent Sasuke over the edge, but what really did him in was the innocent but commanding voice of his lover

"I want you to come for me." Naruto said before placing his lips over the head of Sasuke's penis and sucking hard.

Screaming Naruto's name Sasuke came hard into the boys waiting mouth. Naruto happily accepted all Sasuke gave him and sat up looking Sasuke in the eye as he swallowed. Moaning at the erotic sight, Sasuke yanked the blonde down and smashed his lips with his own. Moaning into Sasuke's mouth Naruto opened his lips and allowed Sasuke to taste himself.

This along with Naruto's wondering hand had Sasuke hard again within seconds. Placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders Sasuke rolled them over, gaining back the dominance. Once again looking into the azure eyes Sasuke asked silently for permission to continue, Naruto simply flashed him a 'Don't stop now or I'll rip off your precious manhood and feed it to you' look.

Taking the hint Sasuke offered Naruto four fingers "Suck." He said gently.

**And love is all that I need **

**And I found it there in your heart. **

It isn't too hard to see 

**We're in heaven.**

Naruto took the slender digits into his mouth and sucked happily running his tongue over them, memorizing the feel of every line and swirl on the pads. Moaning Sasuke allowed Naruto to have his fun before pulling his fingers back with a soft 'pop'.

Leaning down and kissing Naruto deeply, Sasuke trailed his fingers down to Naruto's entrance and gently pushed a single finger in. Gasping Naruto squirmed against the intrusion but quickly adjusted to the feeling and allowed another finger to be inserted. Scissoring his fingers Sasuke added another finger moved them in and out slowly, trying to prepare the boy as best he could. He knew it would be painful but he wanted to limit the pain as much as possible.

Inserting the fourth and final finger Sasuke simple left them in, allowing Naruto to adjust again. Once Naruto started moving slightly against the digits inside him, Sasuke pulled them out and reached for something on the nightstand. Tossing the bottle to Naruto who caught it easily, Sasuke moved his body so his member was presented to the blonde.

Blushing slightly but looking confident, Naruto poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his hands and gently took hold of Sasuke.

Hissing as the feel of the cold liquid on his heated sensitive flesh Sasuke waited for Naruto to look comfortable, before he moaned lightly and pushed Naruto back onto the bed once again.

**Now our dreams are coming true. **

Through the good times and the bad 

**I'll be standing there by you.**

Placing the boys legs over his shoulders, Sasuke positioned his length at Naruto's entrance. Waiting a few seconds, giving Naruto time to change his mind.

By this time Naruto was thoroughly fed up with the Uchiha's reservation, he was not going to break and he also was not going to push him away. Pushing his hips forward Naruto effectively impaled himself on Sasuke's cock. Both boys groaned, one from pleasure and the other from pain.

"Fuck…Naruto…you're…so…tight." Sasuke panted out, letting the immense pleasure wash over him.

Using all of his willpower not to move, Sasuke allowed Naruto to adjust the very large intrusion. Naruto was panting heavily but that was the only sign he was in pain, noticing this Sasuke smiled down at the boy and gently kissed his neck, sucking lightly. Naruto moaned in pleasure this time and shifted his hips slightly forward. Taking this as a sign that Naruto was ready, Sasuke placed one more kiss in the boy's lips and pulled out gently before pushing back in. Creating a slow steady rhythm, that he hoped Naruto could handle.

Even though the blonde had shown no negative signs that he didn't want this, Sasuke still was worried. Stopping with great effort he looked at Naruto who had his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Naruto…open…your…eyes…for…me." Sasuke said trying his hardest to keep his lust in check.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he looked straight into the dark ones above him, a slightly annoyed look in his crystal blue eyes.

"What now Teme? I won't break ya know!" And with that said Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his back and started moving up and down on Sasuke's cock, moaning loudly.

For a split second Sasuke was stunned, this however was short lived as the pleasure became too great. Thrusting up to meet the smaller boy as he moved down, they both practically screamed in pleasure. Their movements became frantic as Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips, Suddenly Naruto let out a particularly loud moan as his prostate was hit dead on. Sasuke smirked and aimed again for the spot, hitting it again and again. Naruto kept on moaning

"Sasuke…harder…faster…please!" Happy to do so Sasuke flipped them over and started pounding into the supple body under him.

"Naruto…I love you…so…much…" Sasuke ground out threw his teeth.

**(We're in heaven.)**

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke hit his sweet spot particularly hard and he came seeing white spots. Clenching his muscles around Sasuke, Sasuke grunted and came as well spilling his seed deep into his lover.

Collapsing onto the boy under him, Sasuke slowly pulled out and laid down next to the blonde.

"Sasuke that was amazing…I love you so much." Naruto said, love shining in his eyes.

"I love you to Dobe." Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips.

Snuggling into Sasuke, Naruto closed his eyes. Simply resting them. Sasuke however thought he had fallen asleep.

"I just want to thank you Naruto…you not only saved my body from death, but my soul as well. I love you more then you know, and I'll always be by your side." Sasuke whispered in the boy's ear. He then laid down beside his lover, pulling him close and falling deep into a content sleep.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he felt the breath on his neck even out, smiling widely he turned over so he was facing the Uchiha and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I know Teme…I know." Naruto also fell into a deep sleep, happy with his new found soul mate.

**And love is all that I need **

**And I found it there in your heart. **

**It isn't too hard to see **

**We're in heaven.**

-----TBC-----

I hope you all liked it. Tell me if you think I went to fast, I tried to make it as sweet as possible. I love Reviews -wink, wink, nudge, nudge- Next chapter will be up soon : )

-Black Sky


	4. Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

Sasuke woke the next morning from the best sleep he had probably ever had. Yawning and stretching he smiled down at the sleeping blonde next to him. The boy, who had effectively made him feel again, saved him from becoming like Itachi.

**All the fear has left me now**

**I'm not frightened anymore**

**It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh**

It's my mouth that pushes out this breath 

Leaning down, Sasuke gently kissed the sleeping boy next to him. Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing the crystal blue. Grinning sleepily up at the Uchiha, Naruto mumbled something that Sasuke took as a 'good morning'

"How are you, Dobe?" Sasuke asked smirking slightly, but concerned nonetheless. He knew how sore the blonde would be after last night.

"I'm fi-OWW…" Naruto started to say as he sat up. Before he knew what was happening however an immense pain shot up his spine. "Fuck Sasuke…you really did a number on me." The poor boy said rubbing the back of his neck in a mix of pain and sheepishness.

Chuckling lightly, Sasuke gently lowered Naruto onto his back and kissed him gently before telling him not to move.

"I'll get you some tea that has healing properties, it should help at least a little." Sasuke said getting up and exiting the room.

Sighing contentedly Naruto basked in the attention he was getting from the Uchiha. He knew very well how lucky he was, no one and I mean no one had gotten this close to Sasuke before. He loved the intimacy that they had and the fact that he knew Sasuke was his and only his made it even better.

Love had never been something Naruto had received growing up, he didn't have parents and the villagers hated him. The only attention Sakura gave him was to deny his attempts at asking her out, and even Sasuke had once been cold as ice. But now things were different, he had Sasuke…and he'd be damned if he let this go!

Sasuke walked down to the kitchen searching for the medicinal tea he always drank after a hard mission. Finding it he quickly brewed some and brought it back upstairs to where he had left the blonde Dobe. Seeing Naruto sprawled out on the bed brought a smile to the raven-haired boys face 'he looks so at peace with the world' thought Sasuke.

Naruto finally noticed the Uchiha standing in the doorway and opened his eyes slightly grinning widely.

"Sasuke? Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me get this damn pain out of my ass?" Naruto said laughing at the look on Sasuke's face when he said the last part of his question.

"When you put it like that, _Dobe _maybe I'll just let you suffer" Sasuke said smirking.

"Sasuke-Teme get your ass over here or yours will be as abused as mine before I'm done with you." Naruto said in a surly but still adorable voice.

"You know you love me, plus I would never let you be Seme." Sasuke replied indignantly, putting his nose in the air. "I'm an Uchiha dammit and I want to be treated like one." Sasuke said this last part laughing.

'He really is gorgeous when he smiles' Naruto thought.

**And if I shed a tear I won't cage it**

**I won't fear love**

**And if I feel a rage I won't deny it**

**I won't fear love**

Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat down beside the thinking Naruto. Waving his hand in front of the blondes face, Sasuke chuckled lightly "Dobe, care to join the living again?" Naruto's face only turned Sasuke's chuckle into a full-blown laugh…and boy when Uchiha Sasuke starts to laugh, there is no stopping him. At least when he is with the ones he trusts…which basically means Naruto.

Dumbstruck by the sight of the mighty Uchiha reduced to tears of laughter, Naruto couldn't help but hit him upside the head "Oi, Teme what is so funny?"

This effectively shut the laughing Sasuke up. Wiping away his tears Sasuke finally looked at Naruto, and smiled. It was one of those breathtaking smiles that only the blonde ever saw.

Smiling back Naruto reached for the tea and nearly fell out of bed, fortunately for the blonde Sasuke caught him before he could damage anything severely. Blushing slightly at the position he was now in, which consisted of him face down on Sasuke's lap, arms hanging off the bed. He muttered a quick "thanks." before sitting up with only a little help from Sasuke…okay maybe a lot…okay maybe Sasuke lifted the boy into a sitting position and handed him the tea.

Sighing, Naruto sipped the hot tea. Immediately feeling the effects of the herbs in his aching body.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto said cocking his head to the side

"What Blondie?" Sasuke replied.

"Blondie? BLONDIE?! You have to be joking Sasuke." Naruto all but yelled, completely forgetting that he was going to ask if Sasuke had ever been with anyone before him.

"No Blondie I am not joking." Sasuke said smirking a _very_ Sasuke like smirk.

"That's even worse then Dobe, Teme!" Naruto said indignantly turning his back to the other boy.

Big mistake,

Rule One: Never turn your back to an opponent.

Rule Two: Never turn your back to an _**Uchiha**_ especially a raven-haired teen named Uchiha Sasuke.

Before Naruto knew what had happened he was sprawled on his stomach with an Uchiha licking and nibbling on his ear "I know, _Blondie_ that's why I call you that. I love seeing you riled up." The last part was accentuated by a bite to the sensitive flesh behind Naruto's ear.

Moaning softly Naruto shoved Sasuke off and turned back to face the annoying raven. Who might I add had not wiped the smirk off his beautiful features.

"I swear if I wasn't so damn sore, no thanks to you" The last part was mumbled. Shaking himself he continued, "I would so kill you slowly and painfully for this." Naruto shook his fist for emphasis.

By this time Sasuke has had about enough of his lovers ramblings. Thinking hard Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the back of his hair and yanked the blonde (gently) in for a kiss, effectively shutting him up.

Pulling away Naruto glared hard "Teme, that wont wo-umph." The soft lips of a certain raven-haired boy who once again took the poor boys breath away again silenced the blonde.

This time it was Sasuke who pulled away first, standing up and pulling on a pair of boxers, loose shorts and a tight navy blue shirt that obviously had had the Uchiha crest imprinted on the back.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked slightly disappointed by the lack of warmth beside him.

"I'm going to train, and if you're up to it you can come to." Sasuke said in a challenging manner.

"Of course I'll come, can't let you have all the fun." The blonde said with a smirk that quickly turned into a smile as the Uchiha flashed him a knowing look.

Getting up and pulling on an outfit similar to Sasuke's, one that even had the Uchiha crest on the back of the black shirt.

Smiling to himself at how cute the boy looked in clothes with his symbol on it, Sasuke pulled Naruto in for one last lingering kiss. He then grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs.

Slipping on their sandals, the two boys walked out to the privet training grounds on the Uchiha property. Once they got their Sasuke looked at Naruto with a gleam in his eye.

"Up for sparring, Blondie?" Sasuke taunted more then asked.

Scowling Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye, "Believe it!"

Laughing softly, Sasuke walked a few paces away from the blonde and turned to face him. Naruto took a fighting stance as Sasuke did the same, "I'll go easy on you after what I did to you last night." Sasuke said in a concerned voice.

Well let's just say our dear little energetic ball of sunshine would have none of that bullshit.

"Give it all you got Sasuke, I'm not going to hold back. Neither should you, unless you like the idea of being under me squirming." Naruto said before lunging at the Uchiha.

Throwing his fist at the raven, who dodged easily. Naruto stumbled a bit before spinning on his heel and regaining his balance. Boy was he sore, but he'd be damned if he let the Uchiha know this.

Flying at the boy again, this time with a well-placed kick that he _almost_ landed. Sasuke grabbed his leg and flipped him onto the ground, using the boys force against him Naruto rolled forward onto his feet wincing slightly.

Smirking to himself Sasuke took his turn to attack. Moving to fast for the blonde to see, he moved behind the boy and pinned his arms at his sides "Gotcha." Sasuke whispered seductively in the boy's ear licking from the lobe to the tip fluidly.

Shuddering slightly but not deterred, Naruto brought his leg back and to the side sweeping Sasuke's feet out from under him.

Gasping slightly Sasuke hit the ground, but before the blonde could celebrate his little victory over his lover he was gone. Slightly confused Naruto took a step back, and right into a solid chest. Naruto did the only manly thing to do in this situation he "eeped!" and tried to jump forward.

His attempt at escape was futile though, seeing as the Uchiha had once again pinned his arms.

Sasuke wasn't pissed at the blonde, but boy was he pissed that he had been caught off guard. Not to mention he had been caught off guard in a fight, mind you not a real one but still! His damn Uchiha pride was on overload and he didn't like what the boy beneath him had done.

He did the only thing he could do to his lover; he yanked the boys head back and looked into his blue orbs with his own Sharingan eyes. Seeing fear he smirked and roughly kissed the blonde, channeling all his anger at being bested into that kiss.

Sasuke could feel Naruto tense and this made him snap back to reality a bit. Rubbing soothing circles on the boys back Sasuke heard and felt a light moan come from deep in the boys throat.

Pulling away Sasuke turned the boy in his arms around and looked into his lust filled eyes with his own now dark orbs. Smiling he pecked Naruto on the lips before taking his hand and leading his towards the house.

"Come on lets get some breakfast, I'm starved." Sasuke said nonchalantly pulling Naruto after him.

Snapping out his lust-induced haze 'damn that kiss was hot' he thought before returning his attention back to his stomach, which at that exact time chose to rumble.

"Can we have ramen?" The blonde said energetically.

Making a face but nodding nonetheless, Sasuke walked threw the door fallowed closely by Naruto who was still clinging to his hand. They un-strapped their sandals and walked into the kitchen 'Kami-Sama if that boy wasn't so loveable I would skin him alive for making me eat this stuff!' Sasuke thought seething inwardly.

** b And if I shed a tear I won't cage it**

**I won't fear love**

**And if I feel a rage I won't deny it**

**I won't fear love /b **

After their meal, the boys decided on going for a walk around the lake that was on the Uchiha estate. Alternating between comfortable silences and talking amiably, the two boys made quite a few trips around the lake. Probably walking about 10 miles altogether at a slow pace and taking about 8 hours, but to them it felt like no time at all.

** b Peace in the struggle**

**To find peace**

**Comfort on the way**

**To comfort /b **

Finally when it started getting dark Sasuke decided it was time to head back, pulling the blonde to him and kissing him deeply. Sasuke pulled back slightly and whispered in Naruto's ear "race you home!" and with that he was off, a very peeved blonde close on his tail.

Panting lightly Sasuke beat Naruto to the door by about 5 seconds. Smirking, Sasuke said to Naruto "How about since you lost you make us dinner Blondie, and no ramen!" Pouting Naruto hesitantly agreed, silently hoping he didn't burn the precious Uchiha mansion to the ground.

**And if I shed a tear I won't cage it**

**I won't fear love**

**And if I feel a rage I won't deny it**

Pleasantly surprised at the quality of the food Sasuke thoroughly enjoyed the simple meal of rice with chicken and vegetables. Sasuke made a slight noise of appreciation in the back of his throat, making Naruto looked up.

They made eye contact and Sasuke smiled for the umpteenth time that day, which made Naruto cheer internally at the progress the Uchiha was making towards…well being human.

**I won't fear love**

Smiling back Naruto cleared the now empty plates, placing them in the sink to be washed later.

**I won't fear love**

"Sasuke?" Naruto said shyly.

"Nani?" Sasuke said searching the blondes face questioningly.

"Will you take a shower with me?" Naruto said blushing madly.

Chuckling at the innocence in the boys voice Sasuke couldn't refuse.

"Sure, Dobe."

**I won't fear love...**


	5. You Make Loving Fun

I don't own anything! The song is You Make Loving Fun by Fleetwood Mac and I don't own that either.   Yaoi but no lemon...that comes in the next chapter -grins evily-   Enjoy!

-----STORY-----

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, hauling him up. Looking him in the eye the Uchiha bastard smirked.

"You know you're to sore to do anything fun, if that's what you were planning." Naruto blushed at this and attempted to glare at the taller boy in front of him.

"I know that, teme!" Naruto said fiercely before he got an evil glint in his eye, "I'm to sore…but you aren't." he said with a smirk that could rival the mighty Uchiha's.

For a moment there was stunned silence, well at least on Sasuke's part. For Naruto it was more of a mock evil silence. Sasuke snapped out of it after a moment or two and glared balefully at the blonde dobe, the boy however just looked at him with a serious look in his eye. Sasuke couldn't believe it, was Naruto kidding? Did he honestly want to be the dominant one?

Naruto saw the confusion in Sasuke's eyes, "Hey, look maybe we should just shower…well like normal people?"

Sighing with relief Sasuke nodded his head, "I'm sorry Naruto I just don't feel comfortable yet, giving up control and all." He said with what he hoped looked like a kind reassuring smile.

"I understand, I wont ever make you do anything you don't want to do teme." Naruto said smiling, slightly relieved that Sasuke told him the truth and didn't just do everything Naruto wanted. This reassured Naruto, Sasuke may be whipped but he was still Sasuke. Smirking to himself at the thought of how whipped Sasuke really was he turned to said whipped boy.

"Come on, let's go. My muscles are screaming bloody murder at me." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him none to gently up the stairs; letting him go once they reached the bedroom.

Quickly stripping, the two boys walked into the bathroom. Naruto turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. Once the water temperature was to his satisfaction he stepped in, waiting for Sasuke to join him. When the raven-haired boy didn't move, Naruto sighed and reached out gripping his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I won't jump you Uchiha, get in the shower." Naruto said gently pulling Sasuke towards the shower.

Sighing in defeat Sasuke stepped into the shower and let the hot water relax him. Naruto picked up the shampoo and poured a little into his hand, "Come here teme, I'll wash your hair." Naruto said gently, trying to calm the antsy Uchiha as much as possible.

Turning his back to Naruto, Sasuke allowed Naruto to massage the liquid into his raven locks, sighing at the feeling. Leaning back into the blonde, Sasuke relaxed into him. Smiling to himself Naruto kept messaging the boy's scalp until he was satisfied that the Uchiha wouldn't tense up again. Letting Sasuke rinse his hair, Naruto started to massage the boy's shoulders and back. Occasionally dragging his nails down Sasuke's back lightly.

Moaning softly under the blonde's gentle touch, the last of the tension left him. Turning around in the boy's arms, Sasuke looked down into the azure eyes and smiled gently. Kissing him lightly on the lips, Sasuke pulled the younger boy into a tight embrace.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"I love you too, teme." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's neck, sending shivers down the raven's spine.

**Sweet wonderful you,**

**You make me happy with the things you do,**

**Oh, can it be so,**

**This feeling follows me wherever I go.**

Kissing the blonde boy forcefully this time, Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance that was quickly granted. Slipping his tongue into the wet cavern, Sasuke softly moved his tongue against the shorter boys. Neither of them seeking dominance, it was a sweet kiss. The kiss was full of devotion passion and unbridled love, neither boy wanting to pull away.

When the need for air was no longer avoidable, Sasuke gently released Naruto's lips looking down at his dobe. He couldn't help but grin slightly at the sight, Naruto was flushed his eyes were closed his hair stuck to his face and little droplets of water slid down his toned chest and stomach. He was beautiful, no doubt about it.

"Look at me, dobe." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, onyx meeting deep blue. Sasuke picked up one of Naruto's hands and gently kissed every finger, eyes never leaving those of his lovers.

"I'm sorry I…got…well weird on you." Sasuke said softly, lacing his fingers with the blonde's own digits.

Sighing softly, Naruto just smiled gently up at Sasuke. He knew how hard it was for the Uchiha to admit to acting 'weird' (translation-scared). And equally as hard to say he was sorry for anything.

Naruto was happy that he had broken threw the ice walls around the boys heart, that was enough for him.

**I never did believe in miracles,**

**But I've a feeling it's time to try,**

**I never did believe in the ways of magic,**

**But I'm beginning to wonder why.**

"Teme, don't be a sap." Naruto said lightly. Punching the other teen's arm playfully, successfully lightening the mood considerably.

Sasuke glared half-heartedly at the annoying brat, before dropping the boy's hand and stepping out of the shower. Naruto quickly turned off the water and stepped out fallowing the Uchiha. Before he knew what had happened a fluffy red towel had been thrown in his face, hitting him dead on. Once he had removed the towel from his face, Naruto got an evil glint in his eye and turned to face the back the Uchiha presented him. A crack was heard fallowed by a yelp and I loud string of curses from one _very_ moody Sasuke.

"Naruto, come here." Came a deadly calm voice, only Uchiha Sasuke could manage after being rat tailed.

Naruto couldn't help the shudder of fear that ran down his spine. He knew Sasuke wouldn't cause any major physical harm…but he knew all to well what Sasuke was capable of.

Darting towards the door, Naruto _almost_ made it out before a pair of strong arms pulled him back into a firm chest. Calmly Sasuke leaned down and whispered into the blondes ear, "Did you really think that would be a good idea…_Naru-Chan_" before licking it slowly from top to bottom and sucking lightly on the lobe.

Shaking from a mix of fear, excitement and lust, Naruto couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips. Turning in the raven-haired boys embrace, Naruto leaned up to kiss the boy. He however was gently pushed away as Sasuke walked past him and into the other room. Pulling on a pair of boxers Sasuke crawled into bed, turning his back to the blonde who stood speechless in the doorway to the bathroom.

**Don't, don't break the spell,**

**It would be different and you know it will,**

**You, you make loving fun,**

**And I don't have to tell you but you're the only one.**

"Teme, you can't do that!" Naruto screeched.

No response…

"Did you hear me Sasuke?"

No response…

Sighing in defeat, Naruto also pulled on some boxers and crawled into bed next to Sasuke. Snuggling up to the boys back, Naruto laid butterfly kisses up and down his neck and shoulders.

Still no response…

"Sasuke…you dead?" Naruto asked once more.

"Yes, now go to sleep dobe!" Sasuke said in a tired voice.

"Ahh you are so annoying…you…you know what!" Naruto said flustered slightly.

"What Blondie?" Sasuke said barely awake.

Huffing slightly at this Naruto said more confidently "I won't let you touch me ever again."

"Okay dobe, we'll see how long that lasts." And with one final yawn Sasuke drifted off into dreamland.

"TEME!" Naruto screeched again, shaking the poor boy, who oh so desperately wanted to sleep.

This effectively woke Sasuke up, and not to mention pissed him off. Rolling over with inhuman speed, he glared hard at the blonde with his Sharingan eyes going full force.

"Just for that _Blondie_ I am going to touch you all night!" Sasuke said, with a look that clearly stated 'if you were anyone else, instead of touching you I would kill you!'

Gulping audibly, Naruto quickly rolled to the other side of the bed and hid under the comforter. When he didn't hear Sasuke move, he hesitantly peeked out from under the covers.

"Hey baby, ready for your punishment?" Sasuke said in his seductive voice that would melt anyone's heart. But Naruto heard the malicious undertone; boy was he in for it. He hated himself for it but somehow this was oddly arousing and…dare he say it…fun? He knew Sasuke wouldn't hurt him, this was a comforting thought and he decided he could handle this so called 'punishment'.

**You make loving fun.**

**You make loving fun.**

"Do your worst, pretty boy!" Naruto said cockily.

"Oh I will." Sasuke said with a smirk.

-----TBC-----

**Chapter End Notes:**

Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Next chapter will have a lemon...and maybe even have a little bondage in said lemon

Sorry it took so long to get this out, I am so busy -sobs- But don't give up one me! I love reviews -

Peace out!


	6. Toxic

**Author's Chapter Notes:** Yes...this is a lemon, a very long lemon. I know there isn't much story in this one...but I gave into my craving for smut so forgive me if you don't like it! If you choose not to read the lemon, just read the last line and you'll be okay.

Graphic lemon and language.

-----STORY-----

With that Sasuke pounced, pinning Naruto to the bed with his hands held tightly above his head. All thoughts of sleep forgotten, Sasuke shifted Naruto's wrists so that he could hold them with one hand. Reaching under the bed, Sasuke brought out a silk ribbon that was thick enough to withstand struggling.

Naruto's eyes widened almost comically as he squeaked out, "You're kidding, right?"

"No dobe…I'm not. You asked for it, quite literally in fact" Sasuke said in a husky voice with a smirk gracing his features. His face was accentuated by the moonlight shining threw the open curtains; making his usually beautiful features stand out more.

Shuddering at the lustful voice coming from the teen above him, Naruto couldn't help but whimper.

"Sasuke…you won't hurt me will you?" Naruto cursed himself for sounding so weak.

These words made Sasuke's eyes soften ever so slightly, leaning down he whispered in the blonde's ear "No, I wont…at least not enough that you won't enjoy it." And with that Sasuke bit down on Naruto's collarbone hard enough to leave a mark. Running his tongue soothingly over the bite, Sasuke elicited a delicious whimper from the boy under him.

**Baby, can't you see**

**I'm calling**

**A guy like you**

**Should wear a warning**

**It's dangerous**

**I'm fallin' **

Deciding he liked those noises very much, Sasuke moved down the blonde's muscular chest biting and sucking until he reached a dusty nipple. Taking the bud into his mouth Sasuke sucked on it before biting down a little harder then he had planned.

The blonde cried out, this time from pure pain instead of a mix of pleasure and pain. Hearing this Sasuke apologetically kissed the lightly bleeding peek before moving up to Naruto's lips and kissing him deeply. Pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth, Sasuke mapped out his territory. Moaning into the kiss, bite long since forgotten in the pleasure Sasuke's mouth was giving him.

**There's no escape**

**I can't wait**

**I need a hit**

**Baby, give me it**

**You're dangerous**

**I'm lovin' it **

Once Sasuke was satisfied his lover had forgiven him, he moved once more down the boy's body alternating between gentle kisses, nips and bites. Sasuke made sure not to leave any patch of skin unmarked, this was his dobe and he was going to let every gosh darn person know it!

Nipping at Naruto's hipbone, Sasuke slid the boy's boxers down and off gazing admiringly at the tan flesh. Smirking up at the blonde, Sasuke kissed his hipbone where he had just nipped it and kissed his was down the boy's inner thigh.

Leaving a mark there too, Sasuke looked at the blonde's closed eyes and got a devilish look in his eye. Blowing gently on the mark he had just left, Sasuke then moved up to the boy's length and in one quick motion took him fully in his mouth humming loudly. Man did that do it, Naruto's eyes shot open and he screamed like his life was ending.

**Too high**

**Can't come down**

**Losing my head**

**Spinning 'round and 'round**

**Do you feel me now**

But as soon as the pleasure was there it was gone.

Looking balefully down at his lover, Naruto pleaded silently for release. He was painfully hard and needed his lover in him…now. Smirking again, Sasuke merely stood up and walked out of the room. Swaying his hips as he left, Sasuke knew the blonde was trying to burn a hole in his back.

"WHAT THE FUCK TEME?!?!?!" Naruto shouted, desperately trying to bring Sasuke back. He needed help him with the problem –ahem- that he was unable to fix himself seeing as how his hands were tied.

Meanwhile, downstairs Sasuke was busying himself with getting a few things. Finding what he was looking for, the raven went back upstairs. Walking into the bedroom, Sasuke was met with _very_ peeved blue eyes.

"Did you miss me?" Sasuke said in a husky yet still cocky voice.

Moaning in response, Naruto glared hard at the boy in the doorway. The look clearly stated his deep resentment and annoyance. How in all the hells was he supposed to know this was what the Uchiha would do to punish him for keeping him awake?

Taking a little pity on the boy, Sasuke placed the stuff he had brought up on the floor next to the bed. He then laid down flush against the blonde and kissed him softly on the lips. Deepening the kiss, Sasuke licked the other boy's lip asking for entrance. Naruto at first thought of denying Sasuke that victory, but in the end lust won out.

Opening his mouth, Naruto moaned loudly into the kiss as Sasuke's hot tongue caressed his own in a 'you're mine' sort of way.

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

Pulling away from Sasuke slightly, Naruto looked into the brown almost black eyes above him.

"Get on with it bastard, and untie me while you're at it!" Naruto said.

"Sorry love, no can do." Came the smug reply, accompanied by a smirk.

"Fuck you, bastard." Naruto was starting to get really annoyed at this point. Nothing was getting done about his little problem and that was wearing on his nerves severely.

"No I don't plan on that, fuck _you_ maybe." And with that Sasuke weight was gone.

Fuming, Naruto looked at Sasuke who was now kneeling down to pick up what ever he had brought up from the kitchen. Anger turned to curiosity quickly, 'what in fucks sake was Sasuke doing with…was that a bowl of ice?' Naruto shivered, thinking of all the evil things Sasuke could do with ice cubes.

"Oi, Teme…care to fill me in on what the hell you're doing with ice?" Naruto asked in a way that was supposed to leave very little room for argument. But come on guys this is Uchiha Sasuke we are talking about, he may be nice to the little blonde Dobe but he sure as hell isn't going to be pushed around.

"No." was the short reply.

"Oh come on Sasuke…don't do this to me" Naruto whined with the cutest pout he could muster.

Without answering, Sasuke picked up an ice cube and crawled over to the blonde. Placing the ice cube in his mouth, Sasuke leaned down and placed open mouth kisses over the boys heated flesh. Hissing loudly at the chill, Naruto struggled against his restraints with a renewed passion.

**It's getting late**

**To give you up**

**I took a sip**

**From my devil's cup**

**Slowly**

**It's taking over me**

"Unh…Sasuke…don't…ahh…tease!" Naruto panted out. The feeling of the ice against his skin was sending waves of pleasure all over his body.

**Too high**

**Can't come down**

**It's in the air**

**And it's all around**

**Can you feel me now?**

Smirking against the skin under his lips, Sasuke pushed himself up and kissed the blonde. Forcing the ice cube into Naruto's mouth, Sasuke didn't release the boy's lips until the ice was completely melted. Pulling away panting, Sasuke looked down at the flushed boy. Naruto looked like he was ready to cry from need, Sasuke taking pity on the boy took his aching need in his hand and started stroking it lightly. Naruto moaned loudly at this and pushed his hips up, desperately trying to gain more friction. Gods, Sasuke loved it when his Dobe moaned like that.

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

Satisfied with himself, Sasuke got of the bed once more earning himself a growl of annoyance and a death glare from a certain blonde tied to the bed. He however knew the blonde would enjoy the wait when he finally came and it was more amazing then anything he had ever felt.

"Chocolate syrup?! You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Naruto spat.

"Sorry to disappoint you love…but no I'm not kidding." Sasuke said with an evil smirk.

Moving towards the restrained boy, Sasuke started creating his masterpiece. Once he finished the design on Naruto chest and stomach, Sasuke sat back to admire his art. When Naruto felt the absence of sticky movement across his body, he opened the eyes he didn't know he had closed. Staring down at what the Uchiha had done, Naruto couldn't hold back the groan. There on his chest was an Uchiha Fan and on his stomach the curse seal had been outlined.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yes love?" Sasuke replied smirking.

"You're a fucking egomaniac…what is this? Lets mark Naruto as your own day?" Naruto said loudly.

"Hn, you know I was planning on licking it off…buuut I could always let it dry, I know that would feel _awesome_." Was the very cocky reply.

Gaping like a fish, Naruto just looked at the Uchiha with a look that stated 'you wouldn't!'

Seeing this and feeling sorry for the poor boy, Sasuke leaned down and licked the edge of the Uchiha Fan that so conveniently was right over a dusty nipple. Moaning loudly, Naruto arched into the touch.

"Saasukeee…don't tease!" Naruto whimpered.

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

Licking the rest of the chocolate off the boy's body moaning here and there, Sasuke kissed Naruto again. Letting him taste the mix of chocolate, himself and the essence that was Sasuke on his lips. Moaning appreciatively at the taste, Naruto melted into the kiss. Kissing back eagerly, the blonde Dobe wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist pushing the other boy down onto him.

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

When their bodies connected it was like liquid fire shot threw both their veins, moans muffled against each other's lips. Sasuke was at the end of his rope and had, had about enough of teasing the blonde. He also knew Naruto had felt the way he felt right now for a long time, it wasn't quite fair really. Sasuke's mushy side won over and he reached up and untied the restraints around the boy's wrists, never once breaking the kiss.

Feeling his arms being released, Naruto wrapped them around the raven's neck and pressed him harder against his firm chest. Sasuke allowed this and ground his hips down into Naruto's, making them both moan loudly. It was this that finally made Uchiha Sasuke's patience snap, and boy did it snap hard.

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

Reaching for the bottle on the nightstand, Sasuke quickly poured some on his fingers and shoved one into the younger boys tight entrance. Hissing slightly from the mix of pain and pleasure, Naruto rocked against the finger inside him. Sasuke quickly added another and proceeded to prepare his pray…er…lover.

"Sasuke, get on with it already!" Naruto shouted.

"With pleasure." And with that Sasuke rammed into the blonde, taking any and every thought out of the boy's mind…well besides the overwhelming thought of 'oh fuck that feels good.'

"Sasuke…uhn…" Naruto moaned out.

"Say that again." Sasuke commanded.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried a little louder this time.

Sasuke moaned in response and picked up the pace, slamming into the boy under him with renewed force. Leaning down and kissing Naruto sloppily, Sasuke reached between them and started fisting Naruto's weeping cock. This was simply too much for the poor blonde and he came screaming Sasuke's name. Naruto clenching down on Sasuke's shaft also sent Sasuke over the edge, he came groaning loudly.

Collapsing on top of the boy under him, Sasuke placed gentle kisses all over the blonds face and neck.

"How was that for a punishment?" Sasuke whispered tiredly in Naruto's ear.

"I should keep you awake more often." Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

Growling playfully, Sasuke whacked Naruto upside the head gently. "Don't even think about it Dobe."

Yawning, Naruto merely nodded before drifting off to sleep. Smiling down at his Dobe, Sasuke kissed him lightly on the forehead before rolling off the boy's body and pulling him close. "Goodnight Dobe…I love you." At this Naruto merely snuggled closer to the warmth that was Sasuke's firm body, tucking his head under Sasuke's chin. And this is how the boys slept that night…peaceful in each others arms.

-----TBC-----

**Chapter End Notes:**

Hope ya'll liked it...you got your lemon people be happy! I love reviews but I don't beg for them...but they are nice so leave me one if you have time!

Love you all!


	7. The Little Things Give You Away

**Author's Chapter Notes:** Okay...this chapter is really focused on Itachi and Sasuke. I understand this is not how things go in the Naruto series but give me some slack, it's a bloody fanfiction. I don't own any of the characters nor do I own the song The Little Things Give You Away by Linkin Park.   Very minor Yaoi  Violence  Tragedy and Death.  Enjoy!  .

Naruto woke up feeling warm and content; looking at the boy next to him he smiled happily. Sasuke was beautiful; Naruto had known that since he met the stoic teen all those years ago. But what Naruto couldn't help thinking was just how angelic Sasuke looked when he let his guard down, his ebony hair contrasted nicely with his pale skin, his long dark eyelashes brushing his cheek bones. Since it was so rare, Naruto indulged himself in a nice long look at his lover before gently whispering Sasuke's name in the teen's ear.

Stirring slowly, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open exposing the endless dark orbs.

"Morning Teme, sleep well?" Naruto asked gently, still not willing to fully bring the other teen back to his normal state.

Yawning slightly, Sasuke merely nodded his head yes.

"So what do you want to do today Sasu-" Naruto started to say before Sasuke sat bolt upright wide-eyed and Sharingan activated.

"Do you feel him? He's back!" Sasuke said in a highly agitated voice.

"Who's back? Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked carefully.

"I can feel him, Itachi…he's nearby." Sasuke replied jumping out of bed and quickly dressing in his combat outfit. Pulling on his weapons holder and forehead protector, Sasuke quickly kissed Naruto on the cheek and was out the door before the other teen could ask anything else.

"Be safe Sasuke." Naruto whispered to the empty bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke jumped along the rooftops to the edge of town, running threw the gates he nodded slightly at the guards before sprinting to a clear area in the forest. Itachi's aura was strongest here and Sasuke knew he was in the surrounded area nearby. Clearing his thoughts, Sasuke once again activated his Sharingan and crouched in a defensive position.

"Hello foolish Ototou, did you miss me?" Came Itachi's emotionless voice from behind the younger Shinobi.

Whirling around Sasuke came face-to-face with the one man he so desperately did not want to see at the moment. Sasuke was happy with Naruto and didn't want anything to happen that would change that, and Sasuke dying would certainly change things drastically.

Growling low in his throat, Sasuke drew a kunai and waited patiently for the attack he was sure would come any second. Itachi however seemed content just studying his baby brother, waiting for his patience to run thin.

**Water grey**

**Through the windows**

**Up the stairs**

**Chilling rain**

**Like an ocean**

**Everywhere**

Itachi didn't have to wait long, Sasuke let out a cry of frustration and charged. Easily evading his initial attack by moving sideways, Itachi didn't see the second attack and was momentarily knocked on his back. Rolling backwards into a standing position, Itachi did a rare thing…he smirked. This only pissed Sasuke off more and he charged again, this time however Itachi was prepared. His Ototou was a lot stronger then the last time they had met; maybe this would be the day that Sasuke would avenge their clan. Before Sasuke knew what had happened, he was pinned to a tree with a very hard body pressing him firmly into the trunk.

**Don't want to reach for me do you?**

**I mean nothing to you**

**The Little Things Give You Away**

**And now there will be no mistaking**

**The levees are breaking**

**All you've ever wanted**

**Was someone to truly look up to you**

**And six feet / under water**

**I do**

Hissing slightly, Sasuke shoved hard against his brother's chest, channeling Chakra to his hands to aid in the movement. Itachi moved back gracefully and just stared expressionlessly at the teen in front of him.

**Hope decays**

**Generations disappear**

**Washed away**

**As a nation simply stares**

"Itachi, I want you to leave…if you don't I will kill you." Sasuke said in a deadly calm voice, one that could rival Itachi's own.

**Don't want to reach for me do you?**

**I mean nothing to you**

**The Little Things Give You Away**

**But now there will be no mistaking**

**The levees are breaking**

**All you've ever wanted **

**Was someone to truly look up to you**

**And six feet under water**

**I do**

**All you've ever wanted **

**Was someone to truly look up to you**

**And six feet under ground now I**

**Now I do**

"And what if I want to die?" Itachi said, challenging his brother to try what he had threatened.

Uchiha Itachi was not afraid of death as long as it was his foolish brother who killed him, he would die content. He loved his brother and nothing would make him happier then to die by the younger Uchiha's hands. He also knew that as the only other survivor of their clan, that is was Sasuke's duty to kill him, to avenge the deaths of the ones Sasuke so dearly loved.

**Little things give you away **

**Little things give you away **

**Little things give you away **

**Little things give you away **

**Little things give you away**

While Itachi was lost in thought, Sasuke was left to ponder the answering question that Itachi had thrown him. He knew that Itachi wished to have an avenger, and that the job fell to him…but why now? Why had Itachi suddenly shown up to fight?

**(Little things give you away)**

Itachi finally decided that he would allow Sasuke his revenge today, but he'd be damned if he didn't put up one hell of a fight. He wanted his Ototou to grow stronger, to be the best ninja he could be and then some. Oh yes, Itachi would give him one hell of a fight.

**All you've ever wanted **

**Was someone to truly look up to you**

Sasuke finished thinking, choosing instead to study his Aniki who seemed to have some sort of plan in mind. You might be wondering how Sasuke knew this when Itachi showed nothing, well its simple…Sasuke knew his brother and he knew him well. He may not have seen much of him since he was little, but he was an Uchiha and not only was he of the same clan but he was Uchiha Itachi's brother. He was connected to the elder Uchiha in more ways then one.

**(Little things give you away)**

Sensing a change in the teen, Itachi took a step forward gauging how best to go about letting Sasuke end his life.

**All you've ever wanted **

**Was someone to truly look up to you**

Sasuke tensed and prepared an attack strategy. Quickly taking out a number of Shuriken, Sasuke jumped into the air and released the star shaped weapons aiming for Itachi's lower body. Smirking inwardly when Itachi jumped into the air to avoid the small objects, Sasuke threw two more Shuriken with wire attached between them.

**(Little things give you away)**

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Itachi also possessed the Sharingan and saw the tiny almost invisible wire. Somersaulting forward over the Shuriken, Itachi landed behind Sasuke and placed a Kunai at his throat. Dragging it slowly across Sasuke's neck leaving a little scratch on the perfect pale flesh, a tiny bit of blood escaped the wound.

**All you've ever wanted **

**Was someone to truly look up to you**

Without moving or making any indication that the pain had affected him, Sasuke asked quietly, "Aniki? Why are you holding back?" he then grabbed Itachi's wrist and turned around to face his brother, still only a few inches from the elders face.

**(Little things give you away)**

'So Sasuke noticed…he is smarter as well as stronger, he has truly matured.' Itachi thought with an inward smile.

**All you've ever wanted **

**Was someone to truly look up to you**

Noticing Itachi's silence, Sasuke studied him once again. He took in Itachi's perfect features, his Sharingan, but most of all the aura of a man who had accepted death.

**(Little things give you away)**

"Big brother…you were never there for me as a child, you killed all family I had but yourself and then you disappeared from my life. I hate you but I don't resent you…you failed in that." Sasuke said slowly.

**All you've ever wanted **

**Was someone to truly look up to you**

"You took everything I had away from me, but in doing so you gave me the opportunity to meet the friends I have now. I am a high ranked Shinobi and I have found love, love that I never would have had if you hadn't betrayed everything I ever knew." Itachi just stared with no expression on his face.

**(Little things give you away)**

Sasuke however wasn't done just yet, "I thank you Uchiha Itachi…you have made me what I am today. You gave me a purpose for so many years, I needed to grow and become as strong as you. And big brother…I have finally achieved that goal. And I have found a new reason to live…one that won't drive me to madness like you almost did." Sasuke looked Itachi dead in the eye, something a younger Sasuke would never have been able to do. "And now…I will give you what you want."

**All you've ever wanted **

**Was someone to truly look up to you**

All Itachi did was nod slightly, with the first hint of a smile Sasuke had seen from his Aniki since before the massacre. It was the most beautiful thing Sasuke had ever seen his big brother do, and with that thought Sasuke took a Kunai from his belt and stabbed Itachi threw his heart of ice.

Withdrawing the blade, Sasuke guided his Niisan to the forest floor and smiled lovingly at him before Itachi's eyes shifted to their original obsidian color and closed. The small smile still on his now relaxed face, Sasuke placed a loving kiss on the dead mans cheek before kneeling in front of him and saying a quick prayer. Falling back into a sitting position on the ground, Sasuke let the tears he never thought he'd shed for Uchiha Itachi fall. "I love you Aniki, and I forgive you." Sasuke whispered before getting up and walking home.

**(Little things give you away)**

-----TBC-----

**Chapter End Notes:**

Heh...is it bad to say I was crying while writing the ending? Oh well I was, I hope you all liked it! It really doesn't need saying but of course there will be more SasuNaru (well since Itachi's dead that should be obvious). Keep checking back and I would love to hear any comments you have about my writing.

Ja Ne! 


	8. What I've Done

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Okay I'm so sorry about the long wait...I've had a bit of writers block. I hope this chapter is good, I really like it but I would love to hear what you guys think. I don't own anything! The song is What I've Done by Linkin Park.

Minor Yaoi

Language

-----Hope you all enjoy-----

Naruto was pacing the floor of the living room in the Uchiha manor, 'He better come home…Sasuke…why?' Naruto thought sadly. For once in his life Naruto had found someone he loved and who loved him, would that really be taken away so soon? 'What would I do without him? What if he never comes home?' This thought was too much for the poor Kyuubi vessel and he decided he'd go look for Sasuke.

**In this farewell,**

**There's no blood,**

**There's no alibi.**

'**Cause I've drawn regret,**

**From the truth,**

**Of a thousand lies.**

Meanwhile Sasuke was slowly trudging home, lost in thought. 'Why was it so hard to kill him…I hated him so much.' Sasuke thought sadly. "Why, Itachi?" The Raven said out loud but to himself. "What do you mean, Uchiha?" A calm deep voice said from behind Sasuke. Sasuke didn't bother to turn around to face the Hyuuga; he merely stopped walking and waited for Neji to catch up. When the other dark haired boy walked up beside him, Sasuke turned to him "It's over…" he said in a dead voice. The Hyuuga prodigy nodded solemnly "Would you like to come have some tea with me, it will help." Neji said in the kindest voice the Uchiha had ever heard the boy use since he met him all those years ago.

"I'd like that." Sasuke replied slowly.

Neji nodded and started walking in the direction of a teashop nearby, Sasuke walking next to him. Neither of them spoke, the Hyuuga out of respect for the other and Sasuke because of his grief. Once they arrived Neji sat down at a table and motioned for the Uchiha to sit across from him. Once he had done so, Neji linked his fingers and rested his head on his hands watching Sasuke carefully. Sasuke sat staring at the table in front of him not moving, he looked dead to the world…which Neji supposed he was. The Hyuuga boy waited patiently for Sasuke to speak. When the other boy finally looked up and they made eye contact, Sasuke opened his mouth but closed it quickly. "Sasuke…if you want to talk I'll listen, if not I just want you to know that you can come to me when you're ready." Sasuke nodded his understanding. "I appreciate it Hyuuga." Neji bowed his head respectfully.

**So let mercy come,**

**And wash away…**

They drank their tea in comfortable silence, both boys being the quiet type they found no need for filler conversation. When they finished, Neji paid for the tea and the boys exited the shop. "Thanks Hyuuga…" Sasuke said quietly, not looking up from the ground. "Anytime Uchiha, see you around. Oh and remember what I said." Neji said walking away in the direction of his house.

**What I've Done.**

**I'll face myself,**

**To cross out what I've become.**

**Erase myself,**

**And let go of what I've done.**

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw a blonde boy and upon further inspection realized it was a very hurt looking Naruto. 'What is he upset about' Sasuke wondered.

'What the hell is Sasuke-Teme doing with Neji? I thought he was fighting Itachi?' Naruto thought sadly. 'Maybe he just was making an excuse…maybe he is dating him…maybe he doesn't love me.' Naruto had to scoff at this, for fucks sake he sounded like a teenage girl. 'Chill Uzumaki, they are just friends…' And with that he forced himself to grin at the Raven who had been looking at him funny.

"Oi, Teme come here." Naruto yelled a little to loudly in the Uchiha's direction.

Walking towards Naruto, Sasuke sighed quietly and forced a small smile onto his face. "Hey Teme, what's up?" Naruto asked in a fake happy voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this, "Drop the act, Uzumaki." The Uchiha said sternly. It was almost instantaneous, Sasuke found himself pinned to a wall with a very pissed looking Naruto pressed flush against him. "Why were you with Neji instead of fighting Itachi?" Naruto asked, anger laced heavily in his voice along with insecurity and betrayal.

Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore, he laid his head on a very shocked blonde haired blue-eyed kitsune's shoulder and wept. Naruto was stunned, what was going on? Shouldn't Sasuke be begging for forgiveness instead of crying? For fucks sake the Uchiha never cries. The blonde gently patted Sasuke's back, whispering comforting words in his ear soothingly until the sobbing slowly stopped. He sure didn't know what was going on but Uzumaki Naruto hated it when people cried, it was in his nature to offer comfort even when he was upset.

**Put to rest,**

**What you thought of me.**

**While I clean this slate,**

**With the hands,**

**Of uncertainty.**

Sasuke looked up at his lover with tears glistening in his dark eyes and on his pale skin. Naruto couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips for the life of him, Sasuke looked hurt beyond belief and at the same time so innocent and beautiful. The blonde leaned down and kissed him softly, all anger forgotten for the moment. Sasuke looked more helpless then Naruto had ever seen him look before, he looked like a lost child whose dream had been shattered into little bits.

Naruto gently picked up the older boy bridal style, cradling him in his arms while still comforting the Uchiha. Sasuke snuggled close to Naruto's chest and wrapped his arms securely around the boy's neck. It was common knowledge that the two teammates were together but that didn't stop the villagers from staring openly at the sight of the aloof Uchiha heir being carried by the village idiot like he was a young child. Neither boy seemed to notice this however, they were to occupied with one another to really give a damn what they looked like to the outside world.

**So let mercy come,**

**And wash away…**

Naruto quickly reached the Uchiha district and walked up to the house he and Sasuke shared. Opening the door, Naruto moved to the living room and laid Sasuke down on the couch. He moved to walk away to get Sasuke a glass of water but a hand on his bicep stopped him. He turned around and looked deeply into the dark eyes of his lover, he was once again stunned by the emotion he saw in those beautiful orbs. Hurt, confusion and anger were only three of the many swirling emotions he saw, "Please don't leave." Came the gravely voice that normally was so calm and soothing. Naruto felt his eyes prickle slightly and he chocked back a small sob but complied nonetheless, lying down next to the older boy tucking Sasuke's head under his chin holding him close.

What I've Done.

I'll face myself,

To cross out what I've become.

Erase myself,

And let go of what I've done.

Sasuke sighed softly, trying to keep himself from crying once again. He thought back on the day's events and decided that he would need some time before he fully recovered from the shock of killing his brother. He also decided that was okay with him, he was confident Naruto would understand once he was told the story.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"Nani?" Naruto said kissing the top of Sasuke's head lightly.

"I'm sorry…" It was barely loud enough for the blonde boy to hear, but he smiled slightly nonetheless.

**For What I've Done**

The two laid there quietly for a little while in silence before Sasuke spoke again.

"I killed him…I finally did it. But…I feel like shit about doing so. What's wrong with me?" Sasuke said, Sounding totally lost and insecure.

Naruto didn't like this side of Sasuke; insecurity didn't suit him well at all. He was happy beyond belief that Sasuke hadn't lied to him about Itachi being nearby, but he was deeply saddened by his lovers pain and suffering.

"Sasuke, it had to be done. You know what I say is the truth; you would never be able to live a totally happy life as long as he was alive. I hate seeing you like this, but you have to move on. Forgive yourself for what you did…but don't give up on life again. I couldn't handle it if you died or fell back into depression. I love you Uchiha Sasuke…believe it." Naruto finished with a faint smile on his lips.

**I'll start again,**

**And whatever pain may come.**

**Today this ends,**

**I'm forgiving what I've done.**

Sasuke thought about what his lover had said for a few moments before finally turning his head and placing his lips softly on Naruto's, not moving them just touching them together. It almost seemed as if he was reassuring himself that Naruto was real and wasn't going to leave him all alone. Smiling inwardly at this cute helpless side of Sasuke, Naruto pulled his lips away and placed a soft kiss on the Uchiha's forehead in a loving manor.

**I'll face myself,**

**To cross out what I've become.**

**Erase myself,**

**And let go of what I've done.**

**What I've done.**

Sasuke closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep ridden with nightmares of Itachi. However every time he would cry out or start to shake, he would feel Naruto's calming presence beside him. Little did he know that hell would break loose in the coming days, for now though all that mattered was him and his blonde Dobe. He knew it would take time but Sasuke knew for sure he would be able to get threw this…he was an Uchiha after all, he was Uchiha Sasuke the last remaining of his clan. He would get threw this…

**Forgiving What I've Done.**

-----TBC-----

**Chapter End Notes:**

Sooo...what'd you think? I'm sorry to all of you who have waited for this story to start well...being a story and not just fluffy rainbows and butterflies. I promise you have started to get your wish for plot twists and such. Keep checking back loves!

-Black Sky


	9. Easier To Run

**Author's Chapter Notes:** I'm sorry it took so long for me to add this chapter -bows apologetically- I made it long though so I hope you'll forgive me ' Oh and there is a lemon in this chapter, YAY! Hope you all enjoy!

Since that fateful day a month ago when Sasuke had killed Uchiha Itachi, things had been awful in the Uchiha manor. Naruto tried his best to bring Sasuke back to his semi-normal quiet self, but every time he tried to initiate conversation he was either met with silence or short jerky replies. Frankly Naruto was tired of it, Sasuke had a right to be upset…hell he had just murdered his older brother! But…Naruto couldn't quite shake the feeling that Itachi wasn't the only thing on Sasuke's mind.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto hesitantly asked the older boy.

"Hn?" Was the short reply, well at least it was a normal reply for the Uchiha.

"Don't you think it's time to move on? I mean you've mourned his death, cried, screamed and cursed…can't you just let me help you?" Naruto asked carefully, not wanting to set the unstable boy off.

Without warning, Sasuke glared hard at Naruto with Sharingan eyes and stormed out of the house. Naruto sighed, "Well that went well." He said to no one in particular.

Sasuke didn't quite know why he had stormed away from the blonde…maybe it was because of the nightmare he had early that morning. The nightmare was nothing unusual, Itachi's lifeless eyes and the like…nothing he hadn't dreamt of before. This time however had felt different, more real…scarier. He had awoken from his deep sleep sweating profusely and tears were cascading down his paler then normal cheeks.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't really know where he was going, he just fallowed his feet and his feet led him to the Hyuuga residence. Maybe it was because he was in need of a friend, or maybe he just wanted someone who would respect his silence. Whatever it was Sasuke stood in front of the house and decided that he might as well see the Hyuuga prodigy.

Hyuuga Neji heard a knock at the front door, quickly pulling on a shirt he made his way to the door and opened it to see a very down looking Uchiha heir.

**It's easier to run **

**Replacing this pain with something numb **

**It's so much easier to go **

**Than face all this pain here all alone**

"Uchiha…" Neji said bowing his head slightly.

"Look Hyuuga, I don't know why I'm here…but can I come in?" Sasuke said looking up into the pale eyes.

Stepping aside, Neji let Sasuke enter and led him to a sitting room once he had removed his sandals. Leaving the Uchiha, Neji went to the kitchen to make tea. Sasuke sat down and looked around with unseeing eyes at the intricate and beautiful artifacts that were placed around the room. His eyes finally settled on the door where the Hyuuga had just entered carrying a tray with a pot of tea and two cups.

Accepting the cup of tea offered him, Sasuke wrapped his slender fingers around the beautiful cup, grateful for the warmth it offered. Neji kneeled across the table from the Uchiha and sipped his own tea, both boys settling into comfortable silence. Sighing at the feeling of not being pressured into talking, Sasuke let a small smile grace his delicate lips.

Seeing this, the pale-eyed boy smiled slightly himself, he may not have always liked the Uchiha but he didn't like seeing him this distraught. Maybe it was the fact that they were so much alike, or maybe it was that Hyuuga Neji was drawn to sorrow…all he knew was he found himself wanting to make all the young Uchiha's problems disappear.

"Would you like to take a walk? We could go visit your families graves." Neji said gently.

Sasuke at first looked stunned at this, was Neji serious? Then he realized that it would indeed make him feel better. How did Neji know what he needed even when he himself did not? Nodding his head slightly in affirmation, Sasuke placed the now empty teacup on the tray and stood gracefully, fallowed soon by the Hyuuga who took the tray back to the kitchen.

When Neji joined Sasuke at the front door the boy had already slipped his sandals on and was leaning against the wall calmly. The Hyuuga slipped on his sandals as well and motioned for Sasuke to fallow him out the door. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Neji stopped and turned to him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was taking a walk through the village trying to clear his head. He stopped however when he saw Sasuke, _his_ Sasuke standing with his back to him, Hyuuga Neji way to close for comfort. Naruto was confused and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous as well. What happened next however caught the poor blonde off guard completely…

**Something has been taken **

**From deep inside of me **

**A secret I've kept locked away **

**No one can ever see **

**Wounds so deep they never show **

**They never go away **

**Like moving pictures in my head **

**For years and years they've played**

Sasuke gave the Hyuuga a weird look as the other boy took a step towards him, "What are you do—" Sasuke was cut off by warm lips covering his own. At first Sasuke was to stunned to even think, when he snapped out of it however he immediately pushed the Hyuuga prodigy away. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Sasuke glared hard at Neji.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sasuke snapped.

"I wanted to." Came the infuriatingly calm voice.

"I'm with someone, you know that! How would Naruto feel if he saw?" Sasuke said anger dripping from his voice.

Neji looked over Sasuke's shoulder and just then noticed the blonde boy; he looked pissed beyond belief and was turning around to walk away.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself?" Neji said calmly, even though he felt horrible about what he did to his friend he couldn't help the tingling sensation on his lips.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked turning around. He saw the retreating back of his dobe and immediately felt like he would vomit. Throwing Neji one last glare, Sasuke ran after the blonde boy. Jumping onto a nearby roof, Sasuke landed right in front of Naruto.

"What do you want Teme? Oh right, you want Hyuuga!" Naruto said bitterly.

"Dobe don't be like that! He kissed me, not the other way around. You would know I pushed him away if you hadn't flown of the handle and stormed away!" Sasuke said as soothingly as possible through his anger.

"Right Sasuke…right. And I suppose you just happened to go see Neji on accident too when you walked out on me this morning, right?" Naruto all but yelled.

"As a matter of fact I did." Sasuke said in a deadly calm voice.

Naruto was stunned, he felt like Sasuke had slapped him in the face. That voice…he hadn't heard it in so long, that voice that gave no hint of his true emotions. It was as if the last few months hadn't been real, it made him think of their days as children when they would squabble over stupid stuff until Sasuke shut down. When the Uchiha took that tone with you it was time to stop, no more room for argument.

Once Naruto got over the initial shock however, he was pissed…really pissed. How dare Sasuke treat him like the bad guy, he hadn't been the one with another persons lips on his own.

Noticing this change in his lover, Sasuke softened his expression slightly. Sighing he reached for the sun-kissed hand of the other boy, his hand however was smacked away quickly.

"Don't touch me, bastard!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke wasn't deterred; instead he reached a hand up and gently stroked Naruto's scarred cheek. At first he thought he had won, this thought was short lived though when all of a sudden the side of his face hurt like fuck. 'Did Naruto just punch me?' Sasuke thought amazed as he reached a hand up gingerly to touch his cheek. It stung badly; Sasuke knew he would have one hell of a bruise the next morning.

**If I could change I would **

**Take back the pain I would **

**Retrace every wrong move that I made I would **

**If I could take all the shame to the grave I would**

When Naruto saw what he had done to Sasuke, he couldn't help but feel slight remorse. He hadn't meant to hurt him; he had just been so confused and hurt that he snapped. It was Naruto's turn to reach a tentative hand up and gently caress the stoic boys cheek, he was unprepared when Sasuke slapped his hand away and swept his legs out from under him.

"You know what Uzumaki, fuck you! I didn't go to Hyuuga on purpose and I sure as hell didn't kiss him, so stop acting like a fucking baby!" Sasuke was pissed…very pissed. "We are going home now and you are going to fucking think this shit over. Do you trust me? Because it sure as hell doesn't seem like it! If you insist on being a child I will treat you like one, now get the fuck up and don't say I word until we get home." Naruto was stunned, this was the most Sasuke had said since his brothers death.

**Sometimes I remember **

**The darkness of my past **

**Bringing back these memories **

**I wish I didn't have **

**Sometimes I think of letting go **

**And never looking back **

**And never moving forward so **

**There would never be a past**

Naruto got up as Sasuke started to walk towards the Uchiha district; he fallowed a few steps behind the other boy unwilling to set him off again. Once they arrived at the house they shared, Sasuke walked in the door removing his sandals before walking to their room without a second glance at the blonde. Naruto knew he had done it this time, but he was still upset. He knew he shouldn't be, Sasuke had explained every action validly.

**Just washing it aside **

**All of the helplessness inside **

**Pretending I don't feel misplaced **

**Is so much simpler than change**

Making up his mind, Naruto made his way to the bedroom intent on apologizing to the raven. Stopping outside the door, Naruto was about to knock when the door flew open and he was pulled inside the room roughly. Oh boy, the poor blonde was in for it. Sasuke had a look of pure anger mixed with insecurity and…lust? Naruto gulped audibly, man was he so in for it. Sasuke looked ready to blow up and Naruto didn't want to be at the receiving end of the Uchiha's unstable rage.

**It's easier to run replacing this pain with something numb **

**It's so much easier to go **

**Than face all this pain here all alone**

Sasuke slammed the other boy into the wall beside the door _hard_, smashing his lips onto the others none to gently. It hurt Naruto and he was sure it hurt Sasuke just as much, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment to the raven. When Naruto gasped in pain, Sasuke took the chance to slip his tongue into the others warm mouth. Sasuke immediately took control, sucking at Naruto's tongue eliciting a delicious moan from the other.

Sasuke pushed his knee up to rub at the growing bulge in Naruto's pants, making the blonde squirm and moan wantonly. Fuck it hurt, but damn it hurt so good, Naruto found himself more turned on then he had ever been in his life, maybe a pissed Sasuke wasn't always a bad thing. Sasuke smirked against the others lips, turning Naruto just enough to move him backwards towards the bed. Before Naruto could register what had happened, he found himself on his back staring into whirling Sharingan eyes no more then two inches from his face. In that instant Naruto knew this would be hard, rough sex with no room for dominance on his part.

Tearing at Naruto's clothes, Sasuke soon had Naruto naked under him. Quickly admiring the smaller boys beauty, Sasuke removed his own clothes and pressed himself flush against the other boy. Moaning loudly Naruto tried to sit up to kiss the Uchiha but was quickly pushed down.

"You are going to fucking take whatever I give you Uzumaki, and you will only touch me when I give you permission to, got that?" Sasuke said in a dangerous tone.

Nodding his head quickly, Naruto laid back down and waited for Sasuke's next move. He didn't have to wait long though as Sasuke leaned down and kissed him again with just as much force as before. Biting harshly at Naruto's lower lip, Sasuke demanded entrance to the hot cavern that was his lover's mouth. Knowing better then to deny a pissed off Uchiha, Naruto quickly parted his lips.

Coaxing the boy tongue into his mouth, Sasuke bit down hard enough to draw blood. Sucking lightly on the injured tongue almost soothingly, Sasuke grabbed both his and Naruto's erections in one hand. Moving his hand quickly, Sasuke had Naruto reduced to a pile of mush in seconds. Groaning into the kiss, Sasuke groped for something on the nightstand. Finding it with a growl of victory, Sasuke sat up releasing his grip on they're erections and breaking the kiss. Naruto whimpered at the loss of Sasuke's warm hand, but quickly shut up as he was pulled up into a sitting position. Sasuke leaned back on his hands and looked Naruto in the eye, "Suck." Came the commanding voice.

Naruto quickly shifted his position into one of comfort and tentatively licked at the head of Sasuke's member. He was rewarded with a slight groan and a hand in his hair, gaining more confidence Naruto took Sasuke fully into his mouth and sucked hard. This time Sasuke moaned loudly, smirking at the little control he had found over the Uchiha, Naruto swallowed a few times before removing his mouth completely. Glaring down at Naruto, Sasuke gave him a look that stated, 'If you want to cum tonight you will go back to what you were doing.'

Making a small noise of distress Naruto quickly went back to work, sucking and licking at the vein and head. Sasuke closed his eyes and made little noises of pleasure, making the blonde moan around Sasuke cock at the erotic noise.

"Fuck…Naruto…harder, suck me harder." Sasuke panted out.

Obeying the command, Naruto took Sasuke in his mouth again and sucked for all he was worth. Bobbing his head up and down, scraping his teeth ever so lightly occasionally, making Sasuke moan loudly.

"Uhnn…so close." Sasuke said seconds before he exploded into Naruto's waiting mouth.

Swallowing every drop, Naruto licked his lips and kissed Sasuke hard. Sasuke allowed Naruto to control the kiss for a few moments, enjoying the taste of himself on the blondes tongue before he pushed him back onto the bed.

Naruto had no idea when Sasuke had time to slick up his fingers but all of a sudden he felt a single slender digit at his entrance, pushing past the ring of muscles quickly. Sasuke was quite satisfied when the blonde let out a yelp and then moaned loudly, pushing back against the intrusion.

Sasuke was still pissed, Naruto could tell by the fact that he only used one finger to prepare him. Normally Sasuke would be much more thorough with his lover's preparation, so as not to hurt him. This time however Sasuke wanted Naruto to suffer a little bit. This was made even more apparent when Sasuke placed the head of his erection at Naruto's entrance; with only the boy's own saliva as lubricant.

Pushing past the tight ring of muscles, Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto hissed at the pain. Pulling back, Sasuke slammed back in and started a steady fast pace. Naruto was almost in tears from the pain, it soon started to feel good though (much to his relief) and he even found himself pushing his hips forward to meet every thrust.

Once Sasuke was satisfied that Naruto wouldn't try to get away despite his harsh treatment, he grabbed onto Naruto's hips and flipped them over. For a second the blonde just sat there, a little more then shocked. Growling, Sasuke lifted the blonde and brought him down again with a loud groan. Snapping out of it and taking the hint, Naruto started his own pace…slow a torturous. This was Naruto's way of paying Sasuke back for all the pain; he'd show the Uchiha what real pain felt like! Rolling his hips slowly and sensually and running a hand over his stomach and chest sexily, Naruto closed his eyes and moaned loudly. All the while keeping his slow pace, Naruto opened his crystal blue eyes and looked straight into the into the Sharingan orbs belonging to his lover, making Sasuke gasp slightly. 'Damn this boy is to sexy for his own good'; Sasuke couldn't help but think to himself.

Having had just about enough of this game they were playing, Sasuke gripped Naruto's erection and started pumping it. This definitely got a positive reaction out of the younger boy, raising his hips fast; Naruto slammed his body down hard onto Sasuke's cock. Groaning loudly, Sasuke pushed up with his hips every time Naruto pushed down causing them both to moan loudly.

"Sasuke...please…don't…be…angry…ahh" Naruto said before he was interrupted by his own noise of pleasure.

"Fuck…how…could I be…mad…when…you…look like…this." Sasuke ground out with a particularly hard thrust.

"I'm so close…Sasuke...please…" Naruto panted out.

"Cum for me, Naruto." Sasuke said in a husky whisper.

This did it for the blonde, with a cry of his lovers name he found himself cumming harder then he ever had before. With the force of his climax Naruto's inner walls clenched hard around Sasuke's erection, pushing him over the edge as well.

Crying out, Sasuke came inside his lover as the other boy collapsed on top of him. Pulling out gently, Sasuke placed a light kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"I love you, Dobe." Sasuke said softly, all traces of anger dissipated.

Sasuke however did not receive a reply; the blonde had passed out cold. Chuckling to himself, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to his body and pulled the covers over them both. Falling asleep after one last look at the boys sleeping face, Sasuke closed his eyes and slipped into a deep sleep that for the first time since Itachi's death was not plagued with nightmares.

-----TBC-----

**Chapter End Notes:**

-Hands out cookies- I love you all! Leave a review and feed my addiction...please? Till next time, Ja Ne!


	10. To my loyal fans!

Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I decided that 'Easier To Run' was the last chapter of this story –hides in corner- Please don't hate me! I just felt that I couldn't find anywhere else to go with it…I want to start a story with more plot! I am going to let you guys decide what my next fic will be though so give me ideas! No promises that I'll use your idea, but I do promise to fully consider every story plot given…no matter how crazy!

Again I'm so sorry for any inconveniences '

A big thanks to all the fans who have stuck by me and reviewed (you know who you are!) I really appreciate all you guys!

Sincerely yours, Black Sky.


End file.
